


OTP Prompts: Hamilton

by founding_daddies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mostly Fluff, like one or two maybe, lotta alex, some hot stuff but pretty rare, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/founding_daddies/pseuds/founding_daddies
Summary: basically just a lot of "who does what" domestic otp prompts. these are all gonna be around 500 words, maybe 1000 if I feel committed to the plot. Some are shorter cause I can't come up with anything. so.





	1. who picks up stray animals: lams

It wasn't that Alexander hated animals or anything like that; quite the contrary, really. He loved animals, all species, all breeds. This, however, was starting to border on ridiculous. Cat hairs had become a part of his wardrobe, and it wouldn't be dramatic, in Alex's opinion, to say that they were permanently in his lungs. John hadn't brought home every cat he saw on the streets, of course not. But if they came to him, if they let him pick them up, they were his. So far, that had only resulted in three strays becoming their new dictators. Alex worked from home, so he spent more time with the hell beasts. He loved them, how couldn't he? They warmed his lap while he worked, kept him company when John was working long hours, but God, they were picky with affection. John only saw three angels. 

"Hey, babe, I'm home," John slammed the door shut, tossing his hair covered apron on the coat hanger. He was going to be a vet, but as soon as Alexander convinced him he could do whatever he wanted in his life, without his father's permission, he became a professional groomer. John was too sweet, too tender hearted to be a vet. Each death would be personal. Each one would kill him. So, groomer was a much better idea. He loved cats, and spent all day grooming show cats, but his heart was truly with the ugly, disfigured, deformed, and unloved cats of the New York streets.

In his hands was a gentle mewling kitten, recently orphaned, and just as recently born. He's had to deal with kittens before, so making a bottle of feline milk was easy with one hand. As John fed him, he wandered into Alex's study, where the man was hunched over, ponytail asunder, back hunched. John leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's temple. 

"I've got a surprise," he whispered, setting the kitten down in Alex's lap. It mewled loudly at him, digging it's tiny, sharp, claws of death into the mans jacket, climbing up his chest and onto his shoulder. Alex sat back, letting out a puff of amusement. 

"We're gonna get evicted one day," He picked the cat off his jacket, cradling it in his hands and softly stroking it's fur. "All 'cause of you and your damn beautiful heart." He turned to press a kiss to John's lips who obliged. They had a few more gentle, chaste kisses till they heard another mew, this time, from one of three cats standing at the door. 

"Yeah, yeah, dinner time, I know," John said, following after the cats who led him towards their bowls in the kitchen. Alex followed after, new family member in tow. The loving, caring gaze in John's eyes as he pet each one of their three stray beasts was like the sun at midday, so bright, so wonderful it could blind you, but you'll still look. Alexander had more love for this man than the sky had stars. Perhaps cat fur can be a fashion statement after all.


	2. who complains about crumbs in the bed: jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short. sorry. just wanted some cute sad.

They had moved in with each other less than a year ago, but they still weren't used to each others... quirks. Thomas is a morning person, who sings, cooks, and cleans like some kind of Disney Princess at seven in the morning. Alexander worked well into the the night, well, the early morning, the dim light from his laptop illuminating his the bags under his eyes. Their schedules were starting to meld together, though. Alexander forced Thomas to stay in bed a few extra minutes, Thomas forced him to go to bed earlier. Each day caused less fuss with their sleep schedule. 

The quirks Alex had were tolerable, to an extent. Thomas didn't have to love every part of him, just tolerate. However, this one was getting to him. Being clean was an important thing to him. He insisted they keep the apartment as clean as possible. Hoodies and blankets tossed on the back of the couch didn't bother him. Hell, not even the clothes strewn around on the bathroom floor had stopped bothering him. This... This was his own personal hell. Every time he lay down next to the beautiful hurricane that was his boyfriend, he felt them. Crumbs. 

Alex ate in bed when he did eat, in the middle of the night. Usually it was hot Cheetos or chips. It took time, but Thomas had finally broken the habit of Alex wiping his hand on his shirt after he ate. This wasn't as easy to break. Tonight was his breaking moment. Already in bed, Alexander was typing away, no food in sight, thank God. Thomas pressed a kiss to his lips as he crawled beside him, pulling the covers to his knees. He moved slightly, and that's when he felt them. The smile on his lips quickly dropped. His eyes stared into the distance. He clicked his tongue.

"Alexander," He said, his voice a whisper, punching out the name in an attempt to keep calm. "What did I say about eating here?" The first name, the full first name had been pulled. Knowing his fate, Alex swallowed, turned his gaze, mumbled a reply of "not to," and pushed his seething boyfriend away from the bed as he changed the sheets, plopping back down. 

"Sorry," He said, going back to work. Thomas sighed, pushing Alex's chin towards him and kissing him, nipping his lip lightly. He felt his boyfriend smile, and pulled away, cupping his face. 

"Don't be," Thomas said. Upsetting Alex made his heart fall to his feet. If he could get used to wet bathroom floors and clothes all over the house, he could get used to crumbs in the bed, too.


	3. who argues with white moms at soccer practice: hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AARON IS GAYYYY

Ever since they got married, Aaron had to deal with soccer practice every Saturday. It wasn't Philip, no, he was a good kid. It wasn't the practice, he didn't mind sitting around watching Theo and Philip. No, it was his husband. It usually was. Sometimes, if he was lucky, a vice grip on Alex's wrist kept the man to his side. Other times, the snide comments made by the other parents, all of whom were white mothers, pushed Alex too far. Then again, that wasn't hard to do. To a point, Aaron could understand his husbands anger. Many comments were about Philip being good due to his hispanic side, or Theo's hair (styled in an up-do poof) were unnecessary. But so was Alexander getting the two kicked off the team because he decided that Margret needed to "catch these hands".

The loss wasn't that big for the kids. They were smart. Of course, when Eliza came to pick Pip up, she gave her ex-husband a stern look, but snorted. She'd gotten to experience exactly what Alexander was like domestically before Aaron. He finally got him, but he was kind of envious of Eliza, in a way, seeing what he was like as a newly wed 20 something. He took what he got though, and loved every minute.

"It's okay Dad," Philip said, gripping his father's wrist. His eyes were wide, almost too big for his round face. Full of love, appreciation for his father. It was wonderful, and he hoped he could get the same look from Philip one day. 

He was still unknown to Philip, even though he'd been married to Alex for a year. Philip had thanked him for making Alex happy. Aaron remembered exactly what he said. "Pops was real sad. Didn't wanna even come out of his room. But you make him smile! Thank you Mr. Burr." He told Philip to call him Aaron. He still hasn't, but Aaron was patient.

"Don't ever take comments like that. Ok? You too, Theo. No one deserves to be treated like that," He pressed a kiss to Philips forehead as Eliza took his hand and they said they're goodbyes. Theo went to do homework as Alex plopped on the couch, Aaron taking a place gently beside him.

"Alexander," Aaron wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his temple. "They're six. I doubt they'll remember this, and even if they do, it's highly unlikely they'll be upset." Alex let a puff out of his nose, turning to face Aaron. 

"I just hate disappointing Pip..." Alex opened his mouth to say something else, but Aaron pulled him close, cutting him off with a kiss. Hands pressed up against Aaron's chest, as if to push him away, but fingers curled up in his shirt. Aaron leaned his forehead against Alex. Even if he did argue with anyone who would give him a reason, Aaron was hopelessly in love.


End file.
